Tom's Treasure LXG
by Elenrod
Summary: Tom and Mina get together, but she has a scandalous past. Tom must decide wether he should become a vampire and join Mina, or break up with Mina but keep him mortality. Sorry, Mina Hartridge should be Mina Harker.
1. A Marriage Proposal

Hi! This is my first story, so please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. That is the last time I will say it. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tom Sawyer slowly followed Mina Hartridge out onto the deck. "It is a lovely evening, don't you think?" Ms. Hartridge asked "Yes, it is almost as lovely as you." Tom then swept Mina off her feet and into a passionate embrace. They stayed out there, kissing, for almost an hour. Then it was time for dinner. And who would want to miss dinner? I mean, dinner is one of the best meals of the day. Besides breakfast, lunch and snack. Anyway, back to the story. After dinner it was time for some fun. Tom and Mina fled to her bedroom. After sleeping together, the two lovers sat in silence. Then, out of the blue, Tom took Mina's hand. He got one on knee and said "Mina Hartridge, will you marry me?" "Yes, oh Tom, yes" (Corny I know) Slipping the ring on her finger, Tom was surprised to find that he had tears in his eyes. Now, finally, he could have the woman he had lusted after for 2 years all to himself. Soon though, Mina pulled her hand away. "Tom, you deserve to know the truth. You already know I am not a virgin, but I have slept with 4 men besides you." "Honey, that does not matter to me. Just out of curiosity, who were they?" "Well, I obviously slept with my late husband, and I also slept with Van Helsing, Dracula, and Dorian." She said quickly, wishing that she had not said anything about her past at all. "You slept with Count Dracula? I thought that you wanted to kill him! I thought that you did kill him!" "Yes, I know, but he was so handsome and I had no idea that he was going to turn me into a vampire and make me his Vampire Queen! I thought that it was just a fling!" "JUST A FLING??? Are you crazy? Wait a minute, didn't you say that right after Dracula killed your husband, you and Van Helsing killed him? Mina, did you cheat on your husband?" "I didn't want to! I just...I just..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO? If you didn't want to, you should not have slept with him!!!!!" This was not going as Tom had planned. He thought that they would kiss, maybe have sex again, talk about their future, anything but fight. "Tom, lets not argue, lets just forget about this." Mina begged. "How am I supposed to forget about you cheating on your husband? I mean..." "Tom, it was in the past. I learned my lesson. I will never do it again. Especially not to you. I love you Tom. Lets just leave it alone." "Fine. I don't want us to fight. I will leave it alone. For now." 


	2. Tom and Mina

Chapter Two. A few days later, the Nautilus surfaced in a body of water surronded by ice. "Hi Mina, pretty cold out here. Why don't I warm you up?" Tom growled into Mina's ear. "Now Tom, we can not do that. Until we capture M we must keep our relationship a secret. It is part of my plan." "Um..I don't think that your relationship is that much of a secret. Everyone knows about you and Tom." Alan interjected. "This is a private conversation." Tom glared at Alan. "Everyone but Dorien. He still thinks that I am madly in love with him. He doesn't know that I stopped loving him 9 years ago." Mina replied to Alan's comment. " Wait, how old are you? I thought that you wre only 25, the same age as me. You look 25." Mina stopped him from talking any more with a kiss. "This is not the time to speak of such things." Mina said after the kiss had ended. Seeing that Tom was getting angry she quickly said. "Fine, If you must know, I am 40. When Dracula sucked my blood, my age stopped. I was 25 when he made me a vampire, and for internity I will look as if I am 25. Now drop it, if you know whats good for you." "I would drop it mate, I hate to see her when she is angry." Alan interjected once more. "Private conversation." Tom said through gritted teeth. -------------------------------------------------------- Sorry about the length. Need some ideas. Please Review. Thanks! G. 


End file.
